1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf club cleaning apparatus and more particularly relates to a multi-use apparatus suitable for cleaning golf club heads and other golf equipment, but also easily adapted for use as a versatile logo device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf is a game that is growing in popularity for various reasons. Some players simply enjoy being outdoors while others enjoy the competitive aspects of the game, or are otherwise drawn to the challenge of the game. Many individuals become sufficiently skilled at the game thereby allowing them to compete professionally. Golfers making over one million dollars annually are not uncommon. Those players seeking to improve their game, whether for profit or pleasure, are usually dedicated and disciplined. They carefully think each shot through by studying the terrain, the wind, and condition of the grass. Like a baseball player, many golfers perform a near ritual of actions prior to striking the ball. It is very common to see a player carefully preparing to hit the ball by adjusting everything from their grip to their toe orientation. Just prior to taking the shot, they step forward to take a critical practice swing. The player swings the club, follows through and visualizes the trajectory of an imaginary ball. This ritual, or pre-shot routine, is very important to maintaining confidence and consistency in the golfer's swing. Any interruption to this ritual will likely have a negative impact on the golfer's game.
When a golfer takes the aforesaid practice swing, the golf club frequently hits the ground and pulls up a chunk of grass creating a divot. When this event occurs, the face of the golf club becomes soiled with bits of grass, roots, and/or dirt. Prior to striking the ball, the golfer must then clean the face of the golf club. The process of cleaning the clubface interrupts the golfer's concentration and visualization of the pending shot. Consequently, the golfer may not hit the ball in the manner desired.
Golfers have several known choices for cleaning the face of the golf club. Some players will wipe the face of the club against their pant leg. This leaves a soiled area on the golfer's clothing that will remain until the clothes are laundered. This intentional soiling of the clothes is not always understood or appreciated by the person doing the laundry. The end result is tension that potentially inhibits the golfer.
Golfers may elect to attach a wiping apparatus to their shoes such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,577, issued Oct. 31, 1978. The apparatus disclosed in the '577 patent is directed to a compliant blade secured to a plate that is attached to the cleats in the sole of the golfer's shoe. To use this apparatus, the golfer must lift his shoe and wipe the face of the golf club head across the blade. The aforesaid action disrupts the golfer's form, balance and concentration. Further, the apparatus has been declared illegal for use in any sanctioned golf competition. It is known by those skilled in the art of golfing that present golf rules dictate that nothing can be added to improve or change a golfer's stance. The addition of a plate attached to the cleats of a golf shoe has been deemed to change a golfer's stance. Subsequently, serious golfers have not accepted the aforesaid apparatus.
Golfers may alternatively elect to manually wipe off the face of a golf club with a cleaning cloth. This process is time consuming and exposes the golfer's hands to a progressively dirty cloth. As a result, this process is highly disruptive to maintaining a sharp focus on the pending golf shot.
In view of the above, there has been a long-felt need in the golfing industry for a Rule compliant apparatus and process suitable for cleaning the face of a golf club without disrupting the golfer's concentration prior to addressing the ball.